Pokemon Heroes The Movie: The Darkness Within
by aamaylover
Summary: Three boys that Ash and May have met before are back, but this time, they are controlled by the power of darkness. They are bent on killing May, and destroy Hearthome City as well, not unless Ash and friends have anything to say about it. But how are they going to beat someone that's ten times as stronger than them? Will they be able to save May and Hearthome City?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Pokemon Heroes first movie. This movie doesn't take place after the first season, it really takes place somewhere in-between when Ash gets his staff and before he fights Cyrus. This is what you've been waiting for (maybe not) a long time. I've just put all the chapters in one day, but it used to be one huge, gigantic chapter, but I just split it up. Enjoy! (You have to read season 1 to get most of the story) **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

It was a sunny day, as it felt so peaceful to just be outside. It felt as though nothing could ruin it.

BOOM!

An explosion was heard. It was in some abandoned factory. A car zoomed away. In the car were three people. They were laughing and one had his hand up in the air, doing a middle finger. The one that was driving the car was Zidane, who was white, had black spikey hair that went all the way up, and a black leather jacket and black pants. He had a blue undershirt. The one sitting right next to him was Gray, who the exact same clothing, only he was black and had a ceaser haircut. The one in the back seat was Tidus, who also had the same clothing, only he was white and was bald.

"That was a close call, eh guys?" laughed Zidane.

"Yeah," said Gray, "We only failed in getting that girl, but she could be as good as dead now."

"I'm just glad those two other kids are dead," said Tidus, "So who's next on our rape list?" Suddenly, they heard a very strong noise coming from the top of the clouds.

"What'd that?" asked Gray.

"Aliens?" said Zidane. They then stopped their car and saw a huge ship descending from the clouds. Some Pokemon started to gather around them. The ship had a big TR on the side of it. Suddenly, some helicopters flew down from it and some grunts were on them.

"Oh shit, get us out of here!" yelled Tidus. Zidane turned the car and started to drive away. A grunt saw this and grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Witnesses have been spotted," said the grunt, "Capture them immediately." What the grunts were really trying to do was capture the Pokemon in the area. A grunt came down and also a Pokemon, which released Alakazam.

"Destroy that car," said the grunt. Alakazam charged up a psybeam and launched it towards the car, making it explode. The trio in the car landed on the ground. Tidus and Gray were unconscious, but Zidane tried to be conscious, and he saw the grunt return his Pokemon and walk towards him.

"You're coming with us kid," was all he heard the grunt said before he was knocked out. He woke up later on, but he was on a metal table tilted up. Metal straps were on his hands and legs. He started to pull to get off the straps, but they were too strong to be broken out of. He saw his two friends were in the exact same position as he, but it looked as though they woke up before him.

"Zidane?" said a scared Tidus, "Zidane, you have to get us out of this thing. I don't want to die. I don't even know how where we are."

"I'm trapped too idiot," said Zidane and he started to look around. He saw scientists all over him. He saw a cage, and saw a small Pachirisu. Its body was all purple, and it had white eyes. It was lying on the ground, dead. The scientist near it started to shake his head and wrote something down. A scientist walked towards the three and wrote something down.

"Hey," said Gray, "Don't look at us. How about doing something and getting us out!" Suddenly, a door opened, and a man walked in. All of the scientists stopped what they were doing and looked towards him. The three also saw him. It was Giovanni (Kanto clothes). He walked towards the three.

"Here they are sir," said a scientist, "All of the Pokemon failed to accommodate to the serum. We suspect that no living Pokemon can hold its power, but we haven't tested it on a human yet."

"Start," said Giovanni. The scientist ran off somewhere.

"Hey!" yelled Zidane, "So you must be the boss of this prank. You better get us off here. We haven't done anything wrong to you. Just leave us alone."

"Alone?" said Giovanni, "We cannot do that. You see, I've been able to extract some very powerful energy from a shadow Pokemon. I've tested it on all the other Pokemon, but they all just die. You three will be its next subject. You'll be the ones to help me attain a power that's exactly the same as the power of Ho-Oh. Only one person in this world has it."

"What?" said Zidane. The scientist came back, but with an enormous needle in his hand. Inside of the needle was some purple stuff that started to move around (If you watch Spider-Man, then it looks like Venom's liquid).

"Go ahead," said Giovanni. The scientist pushed the needle into Tidus's stomach, letting him scream. His body started to turn purple, and purple liquid started to come out of his mouth.

"Tidus!" yelled Zidane/Gray.

"He's not dead," said the scientist excitedly, "This might actually work." Giovanni smiled.

"Go for the other one," said Giovanni. The scientist put the needle on Gray's stomach, and put some of it into him. He also screamed, and the exact same thing that was happening to Tidus happened to him. Zidane started to quiver in fear. The scientist faced him.

"No," said Zidane, "Please! Don't do it! I'll do whatever you want, please don't kill me!"

"You won't die," said Giovanni as the needle got closer and closer, "You'll be able to hold power stronger than anything in the world. You'll make a fine addition to Team Rocket." The needle went into Zidane, and the same thing happened to him as the others. All three of their eyes turned yellow, and they all smiled devilishly.

**Pokemon Heroes the Movie: The Darkness Within**

* * *

About a month and a half later, the scenario is in a beautiful city. The streets were filled with cleverly decorated decorations. People walked past each other, always greeting one another. This place was called Hearthome City. Four kids walked down the streets as well. One of them was Ash Ketchum (Hoenn clothes), with his Pokemon Pikachu on his shoulder, and he had his dad's aura staff strapped on his back. He was with his four friends May (Hoenn clothes), Dawn (Sinnoh clothes), and Brendan (Hoenn clothes). Brendan was looking at a map of the city.

"Will you hurry up and tell us where the damn Pokemon Center is," whined Ash.

"Shut up," said Brendan, "It takes a long time for you to actually find a place like that. It could be all the way across this city." Suddenly, they all passed the Pokemon Center. Dawn and May stopped, but Ash and Brendan kept on going.

"Guys," said May, "The Pokemon Center is right here." The guys didn't hear them and kept on going.

"Idiots," said Dawn, "Brendan's holding the freaking map upside down. Let's just go in and see how long it takes them to know we're in here." Suddenly, both of their eyes gazed upon a poster. It showed a contest that was going to appear in the city.

"Oh my Arceus, I love contests," said Dawn, "We should totally get some seats."

"I love them too," said May, "Sometimes I wish I'm able to be in one. It starts today, an hour from now. Doesn't look too far, so we should go now to get good seats." They started to run after the two boys.

"Guys, you won't believe what May and I just found," said Dawn, "We found a contest that's going to start in about an hour."

"A contest," said Brendan sarcastically, still looking at the map, "Yeah, that's great."

"We have to go see it," said May. The boys stopped walking. They both turned towards the two girls.

"There is no way in hell I am ever going to be caught in a contest," said Ash.

"But they're so awesome," said Dawn, "Don't you even see how beautiful the attacks are?"

"Still not convinced," said Brendan.

"Yeah, why can't we just go to a movie instead?" said Ash.

"I hear there's this very awesome movie out now called Secret Agent Leaf," said Brendan.

"Who the hell would watch a movie about a leaf that's a secret agent?" said May, "How is that even possible?"

"We'll let you guys do whatever you want to do next time," said Dawn, "Please let us go. We'll do anything you want."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," said Ash/Brendan as they started to think.

"We'll buy the snacks," said May, "Our treat."

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Ash/Brendan and they gave each other high fives, "That's what I'm talking about!" They both started to run towards the direction of the stadium. The two girls looked towards each other and held up Ash and Brendan wallet. They gave each other high fives and ran in the boy's direction.

* * *

**(Fairy Tail opening 4 full** **starts here) **(Just like they do it in all the Pokemon movies)

They all watched the contest, and Dawn and May gazed in awe, with stars in each of their eyes. They watched as the contestants started to show off, and each of their moves twinkled in the air. The three judges, Nurse Joy, Mr. Contesta, and Mr. Sukizo stood at their places and commented on each and every one of the contestants' moves. Fantina, the city's gym leader, was also there, commenting on every move that the contestants do.

"This is amazing," said May.

"How are the guys doing?" asked Dawn. May turned around and saw Ash and Brendan all the way in the back. They each had their heads tilted up, as if they were looking at the ceiling. They had snacks all around them, not knowing that their money really bought them. They seemed to be either bored of the contest, or sick from eating too much.

"Their fine," said May and she turned back.

"Look," said Dawn, "That girl is next." A women appeared from the entrance (it's Solidad, and she's wearing her Hoenn clothes). The girl threw out a Pokeball, and inside it was Slowking.

"Slowking," ordered Solidad, "Use Water Pulse towards the sky! After you do that, hold it using Physic." Slowking did what it was told, and it took hold of all the water pulses. Everyone awed.

"Now, break it apart into tiny little raindrops," said Solidad, "After that, use Icy Wind to turn it into ice." Slowking broke the water pulses into raindrops, and then it froze them all. It fell to the ground as if it was snowing. May got one on the tip of her nose, and Dawn saw it and giggled. Solidad and Slowking posed, showing that they were finished.

"Wow," said Nurse Joy, "That was beautiful."

"An excellent show of both water and ice," said Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable," said Mr. Sukizo.

"I loved it," said Fantina. As the snow fell to the ground, some came into both boys' mouth, since their mouths were open and their head was tilted up. They coughed and choked, but no one noticed. Pikachu was sleeping in the chair beside them, so it didn't notice. They both fell to the ground. The contest kept going one after another. It came to the battles, and it was as exciting as the performances. In the end, Solidad won, and she held up the ribbon in her hand as everybody cheered. As it ended, the girls walked over to the two boys that were both the ground.

"We're done," said May. The two boys groaned and Pikachu woke up and went on top of May's head.

"Never let me come to this shit ever again," said Ash.

"No promises," said May

**(The opening ends here)**

* * *

The four came out of a movie theater. The boys were smiling, but the girls just had that what the fuck expression on their faces.

"That was the best movie I have ever seen in my entire life," said Brendan.

"Nothing could be able to top that," said Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"We didn't get that movie at all," said May.

"How could a leaf even drive a car out from the roof of a building to another?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah that's what made it awesome," said Ash, "How could you not like it?"

"They did say that movie wouldn't really appeal to women," said Brendan.

"I liked it," said Solidad, who just appeared right behind them.

"Who the fuck are you?" said Ash.

"That's no way to greet a lady," said Solidad. May and Dawn couldn't even believe what they saw was in front of them.

"Oh my Arceus," said May.

"You are one of the best coordinators out there," said Dawn.

"Well if that's what they say about me, then I have no right to object," bragged Solidad, "I just came here to watch Secret Agent Leaf, since my brother kept on bothering me to watch it. I was just walking by until I saw you girls."

"You recognize us?" asked May.

"Who wouldn't?" said Solidad, "You two girls were the only cheering that I could hear from the rest of the crowd. Also, you girls were on the jumbo screen."

"Jumbo screen?" said Dawn, "I didn't know that. I must've looked terrible up there." Solidad chuckled, and then she let out both her hands, as if she wanted a handshake.

"You two looked great," said Solidad. May and Dawn smiled and shook Solidad's hands.

"May's a princess and she's excited to see her?" said Ash.

"Well, I have to get going now," said Solidad, "I have a bunch more things that I have to do before leaving the city. I hope to see you two again. You girls should maybe one day take up a coordinating career." She then walked away as the two girls waved goodbye to her. They then looked at each other, smiled, held hands, and jumped up and down squealing. As Ash and Brendan watched them, they each had their own thought bubble. In their daydreams, they imagined Dawn and May actually taking a coordinating career. The girls will just have to bring them to every, single, horrible, unbearable contest there is. Their faces turned pale by just thinking about it.

"_Oh hell no," _thought Ash/Brendan.

* * *

Aboard the Team Rocket ship, Giovanni and a couple of other scientists walked over to three cages. They looked inside of the cages. In each cage lay Zidane, Gray, and Tidus. They didn't look the same as they were before. Their body was now colored purple, with purple clothing as well. Their eyes were closed.

"Bring them each into the training chamber," said Giovanni.

"Yes sir," said the scientist. The wall behind the cages began to turn around, along with the cages. When it stopped, they were each in a large room. The cages opened. Giovanni and some other scientists were in some observing room on top.

"Get out of your cages," ordered Giovanni. All three opened their eyes, which were all yellow. They all stood up and got out of their cages. When Zidane put his hand on the steel bar for support, the bar just turned all acidic and it was now liquid. They stood together, side by side.

"It's time for your training again," said Giovanni, "It must feel so good to be able to get out of your stuffy cages." Some robots appeared all around the room.

"Show me your power," said Giovanni, "Show me your strength." Zidane faced the others.

"Let's show these motherfuckers that they can't handle a power this strong," said Zidane. Dark energy appeared around them.

"Activate the robots," said Giovanni. A scientist pushed a button, and all of the robots suddenly turned on. A big one held out its hands, and holes appeared in them. It shot out missiles towards the three. The three boys jumped out of the way, and the missiles hit the wall and exploded.

"You can't touch this!" said Zidane, and he came soaring down on the big robot, and broke right through the robot's chest. The robot exploded. He put his hands together and created a field around himself, and the robots surrounding him exploded as well.

"Die basterd," said Tidus in a crazy like voice, and he went on the ground and let out a blast of dark energy, and it destroyed all the robots around him. He let out another dark energy with one hand. Out came a hand and it grabbed a big robot's leg and slammed it on the other smaller robots. Gray stood on the ground, and a bunch of robots came around him.

"I can take you all on anytime," said Gray. He just let out a roar, and all the robots around him exploded. He created two, large dark hands and grabbed two big robot's heads. He slammed them together and they exploded. He then put his hands together and put them both on the floor. Dark spikes rose from the ground and destroyed more robots. A big robot came over him and was about to slam him on the ground, but Tidus came and kicked it away. Tidus went against it again and kicked it multiple times. It fell on the ground and Tidus landed on top of it. He then let out a dark spike from his hand and it went through the robot's head. A big robot tried to shoot them all with missiles, but Gray stopped it and used a gigantic hand to slam it on the wall, holding it still.

"Gray," said Zidane, who was able to fly in the air, "Give me that guy. I have a plan." Gray threw the robot towards Zidane. When it got close enough, Zidane put a purple field over it.

"Bye, bye," said Zidane. He threw the robot back on the ground, and the dark field was still over it. It hit the ground, but bounced up and started going all over the room. The ball bounced against walls and started destroying the rest of the robots. The two fly by Zidane and watched as the robot destroyed the rest for them. When it was done destroying the robots, Zidane let out a big hand and stopped it by just slamming it on the ground, like a fly. When the hand disappeared, the robot was in pieces. The whole room was filled with robot pieces. The three went on the ground and the dark energy around them disappeared. Giovanni clapped his hands.

"Bravo," said Giovanni, "I'm proud of you boys. But you're not strong enough yet. Get back in your cages and wait for the next training session." The cages appeared again. The boys looked at each other and didn't move at all.

"I said get in your cages," said Giovanni, "Remember the last time when you resisted. I had to beat you senseless. Now get back in your cages!"

"No," said Zidane.

"What?" said Giovanni.

"I said no old man," said Zidane, "Right now, we're way stronger than you. You have no chance on being able to beat us."

"Oh really?" said Giovanni.

"Really," said Zidane. Suddenly, dark energy started to engulf all of them. It went all over their bodies. In the end, they all were now covered in some kind of dark fire. The only thing visible was their yellow eyes. They looked as though they had on cloaks with the hood off, but they really didn't. The dark energy made them look like they did. Zidane shape looked the same, but Gray and Tidus looked somewhat different. Gray was huge and muscular all of a sudden, and Tidus was bending over and his dark cloak looked all ripped up. Giovanni was still the same as he was, as if this didn't shock him. Zidane created a dark ball in his hand.

"We're out of this fucking place," said Zidane in a heavier voice, "We've been stuck in this place for about a month and a half. Before we leave though, I want to give you a present." He threw the ball towards Giovanni. The scientist ran away, but Giovanni stood his ground. He put his arm up. The ball broke right through the glass and hit his arm. He deflected it away, and it got launched off the ship. The ship repaired itself. As for Giovanni's arm, it now exposed his robotic arm. His skin and sleeve were shredded off. Giovanni's face expression still didn't change. Zidane laughed. He created another dark ball.

"Peace out," said Zidane, and he threw the ball towards the ceiling. It created a big hole, and they all flew out. The ship repaired itself. The scientist came by Giovanni.

"Sir," said the scientist worriedly, "Does this mean that your project failed?" Giovanni then smiled.

"This is only the beginning," said Giovanni, "I've actually been waiting for them to escape and to release their full power. Now, phase two of my plan begins."

* * *

The three boys flew away from the ship. They all then went towards the ground and landed on the tip of their own tree.

"What's next?" asked Gray, in a heavy voice as well.

"What do you think?" said Zidane, "We now try to take over the world. You see how powerful we are now. We can beat anyone that's in our way. We will turn this whole world into a darkish hell. But there is a problem."

"What is it?" said Tidus in a voice that made him sound insane as he jumped up and down.

"Light," said Zidane, "We have to destroy all of the light in this world. And there is one specific light that I want to destroy: the bearer of Ho-Oh's power. Kind of ironic that princess we tried to rape before could be able to hold such a powerful power. I want revenge. We find her, and we destroy her."

"How can we find her?" asked Gray.

"I can sense all of the light in this world," said Zidane, "It's so sickening. Let's go in the direction of the girl, which is in that direction, in Hearthome City."

"Killing her and a colorful city," said Tidus, "That's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Let's get started then," said Zidane. They all flew up and flew towards the direction of May, not knowing that they're going to get into a fight that'll decide the fate of Hearthome City.

* * *

**Read On -**

**(I'm not going to be bold lettered commenting until the end of this story. It'll just keep on saying read on.) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the movie**

* * *

In Hearthome City, the gang had been in Hearthome City overnight. May and Dawn decided that they should go and start to walk around the city. When they found a mall, the boys already knew that they would be in there in seconds, and they did. They were each holding bags filled with clothes.

"When are we going to be done doing this?" asked Ash as he was straining to hold up the bags.

"We'll be done when we're done," said May as she threw another bag towards Ash. He was able to catch it, but it just brought more strain on his body.

"Can we at least take a break?" asked Brendan.

"Fine," said Dawn, "Let's take a break in this store right over here." They got into a store, and it was filled with a bunch of beautiful clothing. May and Dawn bought a whole bunch and gave them to Ash and Brendan. They both lay on a chair as May and Dawn went off to someplace else to try on some clothes. Pikachu was on Ash's lap as it saw its trainer and his friend breathe heavily.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikachu," said Ash, "I'm okay. I'm not going to die, I think."

"Pika," said Pikachu, as if it was saying that it wasn't talking about Ash. It started to smell the air around it. It then stood in a defensive stance and growled.

"Whoa," said Ash as he held his hands up, "I'll get you food soon. You don't have to get all pissed off at me." Pikachu then got off Ash's lap and ran out the store.

"Pikachu, wait!" said Ash and he ran after it, "Brendan, tell May that I'll be back. Compliment both their clothes, and take all the bags." That last one made Brendan jump up.

"Oh hell no Ketchum," said Brendan and he looked towards Ash's direction, who disappeared, "Great."

"Hey Brendan," said May when she suddenly appeared right by Brendan, "Where did Ash go?" Brendan was shocked and fell off his chair. He looked up and saw May and Dawn both in a light blue dress (An ordinary blue dress that people might wear to a ball). May crossed her arms and pouted.

"If he left, I would so kill him," said May.

"Um," said Brendan, "You two look beautiful."

* * *

The three boys were all flying over the mall that May was in.

"You sure that girl is in there?" said Tidus.

"She's a princess," said Zidane, "Princesses always just want to be able to catch up to the latest fashion."

"Do we just blast through, or go in through the front door?" asked Gray. Zidane made a dark ball in his hand.

"What do you think?" said Zidane sarcastically. He threw the ball towards the roof, and it made a huge hole on the roof. The three boys just flew in.

* * *

Ash was still chasing Pikachu, who was going towards the roof of the building. They were both going up the stairs towards the roof.

"Pikachu, stop it," said Ash, "Where the hell are you going anyway?"

BOOM!

They both stopped in their tracks. They both looked around. The building started to shake a little bit. Pikachu faced Ash and pointed towards the roof.

"Pika, Pika," said Pikachu, and it continued to run up the stairs. Ash took out his aura staff from his back.

"When will I get a day off?" said Ash, and he ran after Pikachu.

* * *

May and Dawn were both in each of their own changing rooms. They had on their own clothes again. Their rooms were right near each other.

"Do you think Ash actually left?" asked May.

"No way," said Dawn, "He knows what I'll do to him if he does." The room started to shake. May tripped over and fell to the ground. Dawn held onto the wall. The shaking stopped.

"Are you okay May?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah," said May as she stood back up.

"I bet Ash was behind that," said Dawn, "I thought it was an earth—" Suddenly, Brendan burst into Dawn's room.

"Are you girls okay?" asked Brendan.

"The fuck!" yelled Dawn and she slapped Brendan across the face. Brendan was launched out of the room. He fell to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his cheek. Dawn and May came out.

"If we had no clothes on, you'd be dead," said Dawn.

"Sorry," said Brendan, "Just making sure if you girls were okay." Dawn sighed.

"I think we should go and see if Ash is okay," said May. Suddenly, the ceiling broke apart. Brendan stood up and was able to grab both girls and get them out of the way. The rubble fell to the ground. The three dark covered boys came in.

"There you are," said Zidane. Brendan stood in front of the two girls and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" asked Brendan.

"I see she has friends," said Tidus as he walked in front of the other two, "That just makes it more fun. More to kill!" He then leaped up, but Zidane grabbed him by his back shirt and held him back.

"We're here for the princess," said Zidane, "We're old friends of hers."

"I don't know you guys at all," said May. Zidane took some of the darkness off his face and showed May it.

"Now you remember?" said Zidane. May sat there for a while, but she just tilted her head to the side.

"Nope," said May. Zidane put on his what the fuck face. He put the darkness over his face again.

"I don't care if you don't know," said Zidane, "Give me the princess now, or else we'll hurt you."

"Try me," said Brendan and he threw out his Pokeball, and released Aggron.

"Kill him Gray," said Zidane. Gray came from behind Zidane's back and ran towards Brendan. Aggron then came in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, and Gray and it held each other back. Gray got the upper hand and tripped Aggron towards the ground. He then went on top of him and held its neck. He then started to release some dark energy, and it engulfed Aggron's whole body. It started to scream in pain.

"Aggron!" yelled Brendan, and he took out Aggron's Pokeball and returned it to its Pokeball before it got hurt even more.

"You son of a bitch…" said Brendan, but he didn't finish when Tidus suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked him away. He broke through the wall. The girls shrieked.

"Brendan, are you okay?" said Dawn as she started to run towards him, but Zidane came in her way.

"Now that boy is out of the way," said Zidane, "You're next." He put his hand in front of Dawn, and Dawn started to be blown away. Some pressure was pushing her, and she was blown across the room. She hit the wall and fell down face first.

"Now you," said Zidane, and he created two dark balls in both his hands. May couldn't move, because she was too scared to even do anything. She just closed her eyes and waited for the hit.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu got to the roof of the mall. There was a gigantic hole on top. Ash looked in.

"Who the fuck could've done this?" asked Ash, "Hey Pikachu, you think that earthquake was really this someone blowing off the top of the damn roof?" Pikachu kept on sniffing the air. It got to the edge of the hole and sniffed in it.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, indicating that whoever caused the hole also was now inside the building.

"But we just came up here," whined Ash. He then remembered that his friends and May were both inside of there. He looked inside the hole.

"We've got to get in there again," said Ash, "I bet it has to do with Team Rocket, always bothering me. I know the quickest way in. Come on." He extended his arm, and Pikachu came running up it. Ash then jumped into the hole, about to meet the boys.

* * *

Zidane raised his arms, and balls of darkness appeared in both of them. He started to walk towards May, who walked back towards the wall.

"Why do you get to kill her?" asked Tidus, "I want to kill her too!"

"Oh shut up," said Zidane, "I don't have time for this. The faster we kill her, the faster we get to kill the rest of the light in this world." Zidane rose one arm, and was about to throw the ball. Gray, who was under the big hole that he and the others created, looked up. He felt some kind of presence that was closing in on them.

"I sense someone," said Gray.

"Someone?" said Zidane as he stopped and looked over to Gray. May opened her eyes just a peak.

"What do you mean someone?" said Zidane, "Is this person full of light or darkness?"

"I—don't—know," said Gray, "It feels like a power of both." May started to slowly walk away, but Zidane punched the wall right beside her, making her shriek, and blocking her path. His punch broke through the wall. He looked into May's eyes.

"Don't even think about going anywhere!" said Zidane viscously. Gray then saw someone coming down the hole, and quickly moved to the side. Ash came soaring through the hole and crashed on the ground. He landed on his feet, but his impact with the ground created dust. He looked up and saw Zidane blocking May's path. He also noticed three guys who were dressed in purple or something. Pikachu went on the ground and started to growl. Ash stood up.

"Okay," said Ash, "Who the fuck are you guys and what are you doing with my friend!" May smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Thank Arceus you're here Ash!" said May happily. The three looked towards Ash in disbelief. Zidane removed his hand from the wall and looked straight at Ash.

"You!" said Zidane angrily.

"It's him!" said Tidus, "It's him!" Ash looked at each of them.

"Do I know you people?" asked Ash. Zidane removed the dark cloak over his face, revealing it.

"Now do you remember me boy?" said Zidane viciously, "You were the one that ruined it for us. Now that you're here, you are so going to pay here and now!" Ash looked into Zidane's eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think we've ever met," said Ash. Zidane once again did his what the fuck face.

"That's what I said," said May. Pikachu just face palmed, since it thought that it must be the only one in the room right now that recognizes the trio. Zidane put the dark cloak over his face once again.

"It doesn't matter that you don't know me," said Zidane, "As long as I kill every single person in this room, then that will be able to satisfy me."

"Do you guys work for Team Rocket?" asked Ash. All three boys laughed.

"Listen kid," said Zidane, "We have no league with Team Rocket whatsoever. But we do blame Team Rocket for turning us into these killing machines. But it's worth it. We've got power so high that we can be able to destroy Team Rocket after this."

"We've been born from the darkness," said Gray, "Our one true mission is to be able to kill every single person in this world who holds power that is filled with light."

"I didn't need to listen to each and every one of your life stories," said Ash, "I just wanted to know why the fuck you are hurting my friend over there."

"Because she holds light in her," said Tidus, "And we've already told you that we're here to kill every single person with light. She's got a very powerful light inside of her."

"She's anything but light," mumbled Ash, "Get the fuck out of here, or else I'll have to kill every one of you."

"You think that you'll be able to beat all of us at the same time?" said Zidane.

"Ash, be careful," said May, "These guys beat the hell out of Dawn and Brendan."

"Really," said Ash sarcastically, "Anyway, I'm not alone. I've got Pikachu on my side, right Pikachu?"

"Pika," boasted Pikachu.

"Fine then," said Zidane as he suddenly created two dark balls in both his hands. "Let's play." He threw both balls towards Ash, but Ash sidestepped out of the way. They both crashed into the wall and caused smoke to appear. Ash regained his balance in the smoke, and suddenly, Gray come up right behind him and was about to crush Ash using his hands. Ash jumped out of the way. Zidane appeared right behind him and grabbed Ash by the neck and slammed him towards the ground. Ash tried to be free from his grip, but Zidane held tightly.

"Now do you think that you can take on all of us?" mocked Zidane.

"Fuck you," said Ash. He was able to swing his feet up, kicking Zidane right up the chin. Zidane was pushed back. Ash stood and swung a kick, but Zidane blocked it with the side of his arm. He punched Ash right on the stomach. Ash was then about to throw a punch, but Tidus came from right behind him and turned his body upside-down, grabbed Ash's neck using his feet, and flipped Ash towards the ground so hard that Ash's body actually broke through it. All that was seen was from the waist down on Ash. May shrieked. The three boys laughed and looked towards May.

"Don't worry," said Zidane, "He should be dead right now. No ordinary human could be able to survive that." They started to walk towards May. May stepped back again. Her back hit the wall. She was planning to run towards the side, but Zidane extended out his hand and dark spikes came out of it. The spikes went all around May, so she wasn't able to move anymore. One spike cut her right arm. She held on to it as blood trickled down.

"We have you now," said Zidane. Brendan came up from behind Gray and threw a punch towards the back of his head. Gray wasn't affected at all. Gray grabbed Brendan's arm and swung him towards the ground, creating cracks in it as Brendan screamed in pain. Dawn started running towards Tidus, but Tidus saw it coming and turned around and took both of Dawn's arms so she couldn't move. He then kneed her right up the chin. He let go, and Dawn fell towards the ground. Pikachu made an iron tail and was planning to hit Zidane with it, but Zidane quickly turned around and threw some dark metal straps he made in his hands and threw it towards Pikachu. Pikachu was hit and was pushed against the wall. The dark strap then started to shock it. Pikachu screamed in pain and fell to the ground as the strap disappeared.

"Now that they're out of the way," said Zidane, "This will just let our jobs be much easier." Suddenly, the boys felt wind coming from their backs. They looked back and saw Ash, who got out of the hole, facing them on all fours and his eyes were pure blue. His teeth were sharp and he growled. The winds were coming from him.

"Don't even go near her!" said Ash furiously.

"That's the power I felt," said Gray, "It was very small before. Now it feels of true darkness."

"No one has a better power than us," said Zidane, "Let me show you how it's done." Zidane quickly flew towards Ash. Ash stood up and punched Zidane right across the face when he got close enough. Zidane was launched away, breaking through many walls in the mall. After a second, dark spikes came out of nowhere and went towards Ash's direction. As it collided with Ash, dust appeared. Zidane came back into the room.

"Now I see a challenge," said Zidane excitedly. When the dust cleared, Ash was unscathed. He was holding onto the dark spikes, stopping them in midair. With just one little roar, all of the spikes broke into pieces. Zidane laughed.

"Hell yeah!" said Zidane. He flew towards Ash and grabbed his face. He held onto it and flew towards the ceiling and broke through it. He disappeared with Ash. Gray and Tidus watched him leave.

"That's not fair," said Tidus, "I wanted to kill him."

"Doesn't matter," said Gray as he looked towards May, "We have the main attraction." As soon as both of them took one step, the door slammed open. Before they could even look to see who it was, they were both lifted from the ground and thrown towards the wall. When May saw who it was, she saw Solidad standing right there with Slowbro.

"Solidad?" asked May, "Why are you here?"

"I was in the mall and I heard some ruckus," said Solidad, "I should've known that someone would be after you princess."

"What?" said May.

"Come on," said Solidad, "You're just wearing a different pair of clothing and a red bandana. It's not that hard to put two and two together." Tidus and Gray came back.

"What the hell," said Tidus, "We were pushed by that piece of shit? I'm not going to be humiliated by that piece of shit!" He then jumped towards Solidad, who bent down so that Tidus would miss, and she elbowed Tidus on the stomach. She then did a low kick, tripping Tidus towards the ground. Solidad stood in an offensive pose.

"Just because I'm a lady doesn't mean that I'm not able to kick butt," said Solidad. Tidus lifted up his hands and spikes came out of them and headed towards Solidad. Slowbro used light screen over Solidad so that she wouldn't get pierced. Slowbro then shot out a water gun and it headed towards Tidus. Tidus dodged it. Gray then came right behind her and was about to hit her, but he suddenly felt a bite on his leg. He looked down and saw Poochyena biting his leg.

"What the heck?" asked Gray. When he looked up, he was suddenly punched on the face. Brendan suddenly was there. Gray grabbed the top of his head.

"This is so going to end now kid!" said Gray. Poochyena then let go of Gray's leg and shot Gray on the face. Gray was pushed back, but then Brendan punched him on the face, making him wobble back. His foot then got stuck in the hole that Ash made on the ground. Brendan then kicked him in the gut one more time and he fell to the ground. He then disappeared and appeared again on his feet.

"You're pissing me off kid!" yelled Gray. He then stopped and breathed in and out. He then disappeared and reappeared by Tidus, who was held down by Solidad's foot, and took him.

"We don't have time for you," said Gray, "If you won't let us have the princess, then we'll force you to." He then disappeared.

"Where's Ash?" asked Dawn.

"I have a feeling that he's on the roof," said Brendan as he returned Poochyena and took the unconscious Pikachu, "Let's go and help him."

* * *

Zidane broke through the roof of the mall, while holding on to Ash's face. He flew to the sky. Ash was able to let Zidane get off his face and held on to his hand. He punched Zidane in the face in the middle of the air. Zidane elbowed Ash, but Ash blocked it with his hand. He kneed Ash, but Zidane swung around and elbowed Ash on the neck, but Ash kneed him in the stomach. He then put his hands together and punched Ash towards the ground. Ash landed on the roof of the mall. Zidane came soaring down with a punch, but Ash blocked it and punched Zidane away. Zidane regained his balance and created two spikes and they went towards Ash. Ash broke right through them and ran towards Zidane. Zidane kept on using spikes, but Ash broke through all of them. Ash then roared and threw a punch, right across Zidane's face. Zidane was launched farther away. He stood up.

"That's it!" yelled Zidane. He launched out two dark fists, and one punched Ash across the face on the left side, and then another on the right, and one punched Ash on the stomach. Ash fell to the ground. Zidane then came on top of Ash, held his neck, and had a dark ball in his hand. Gray appeared behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We're not here to kill anyone," said Gray, and Tidus went on the ground, "We're here to kill the girl. We'll do that after. Let's go to Plan B." Zidane extinguished the ball in his hand and got off Ash. They all flew towards the sky. The others went by Ash, who stood up and watched them.

"If you won't give us the princess peacefully, then we're going to have to get her forcefully," said Zidane, "By the stroke of midnight, the princess better be with us on top of the city's clock tower. If not, we'll destroy this whole damn city and everyone in it! Until then, we'll unleash monsters to kill everyone. Better think carefully!" They all disappeared. Ash's eyes turned black and he looked back towards the others. He took a step, but he tripped.

"Ash!" he heard May say before he fainted.

* * *

Ash woke up and looked around. He was in the Pokemon Center. He saw that May was right beside him, with a bandage in her scratched arm.

"Thank Arceus you're okay," said May. Ash sat up.

"Where are those basterds?" said Ash.

"They're on top of that clock tower," said May. Ash looked outside and saw that the city's sky was colored purple. He quickly sat up and walked towards the lounge of the Pokemon Center, with May close behind. Everyone in the Pokemon Center was panicking. Ash finally got to the lounge's T.V. His friends were there, including Solidad and Pikachu, who was on top of Brendan's head.

"You've got to see this dude," said Brendan. When Ash looked towards the T.V, he saw a purple shaped dome. A news helicopter was hovering over it.

"Inside that dome is Hearthome City," said the news lady, "It suddenly appeared about thirty minutes ago." The screen then switched to what was inside it. The sky was dark. There were dark stick figured creatures going all around the city, and they had shark like heads, destroying the city. People were screaming and running away.

"We've also received word that these creatures also appeared," said the news lady, "Authorities are doing whatever they can to break through the barrier and get the citizens out." On the screen, and creature appeared in front of the cameraman and screamed. It threw a punch, and the screen went all static. Ash looked down, and his teeth started to get sharp. He started to walk away.

"And where are you going?" asked Solidad.

"I'm going out there and kicking those guy's asses!" said Ash.

"The last time you fought them, you almost died," said Brendan, "Are you sure you can take them on all by yourself?"

"Do you think I fucking care?" said Ash. He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked back, he saw Brendan.

"If you're going, then you know I'm going too," said Brendan. Pikachu jumped from his head to Ash's.

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu.

"I have to come too," said Dawn.

"I'll come just to make sure you kids don't get hurt?" said Solidad. May tugged on Ash's shoulder and Ash looked back.

"Can I come?" asked May.

"No way," said Ash. May pouted and looked down. Ash put his hand on top of her head.

"If you get near them, then they'll hurt you," said Ash with a smile, "I'll be back very soon. You just stay here and be safe." Ash then started to run out of the Pokemon Center. The others followed, except for May. She looked up. When they got far enough, she ran outside and started to follow them without being detected.

* * *

The three boys were on top of the flat surfaced roof of the clock tower. In the middle of the roof was a huge podium for the clock. Zidane put his back against it and waited. Gray stood by him, and Tidus was at the edge of the roof, watching the mayhem.

"I love hearing the screams of poor weak people," said Tidus. Gray looked towards Zidane.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Gray.

"Of course it will," said Zidane, "And if it doesn't…" Suddenly, a dark thunder came soaring from the sky and crashed on the city.

"The people will pay the price," said Zidane, with the scariest, pissed off face he's ever made.

* * *

**Read on -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to the movie**

* * *

The sky was still dark, and people started to scream and run all over the streets. A lady, who was running along the street with her baby, tried to look for a way to get away safely. She then fell over and her baby rolled away. She stood up and tried to reach for it, but she saw a creature stand right in front of it. The creature stood over the baby.

"Please, don't hurt my baby!" yelled the lady. The creature raised its hand, about to slash the baby. It swung its hand down, and the old lady screamed. Before it could kill the baby, Ash came and kicked it away. He stood over the baby and held it in his arms. The lady stood up and walked towards Ash.

"Thank you so much!" said the lady, "I'll do anything to repay you."

"Well…" said Ash, but he didn't finish when he saw the creature stand up. He held his staff. Before the creature could lurch out and kill Ash, a knife went through its body and it got shocked. It disappeared, and Officer Jenny was behind it with an electrical knife.

"Shouldn't you be home mister?" asked Officer Jenny, "It is very dangerous out here."

"Shouldn't you be getting a boyfriend soon?" talked back Ash, and he helped the lady get by Officer Jenny.

"If you want to do me a favor, stay with Officer Jenny," said Ash, "She'll take you and your baby someplace safe." Officer Jenny sat on her motorcycle.

"Get on," said Officer Jenny. The lady got on and they drove someplace else. Brendan and the others came by Ash. Brendan was on top of Aggron, and had Mudkip by his side. Dawn had Piplup, and Solidad had Slowbro.

"Yo Ash," said Brendan, "Can't we just go up that tower now and kill those basterds. We're just wasting time on fighting these guys."

"I know that," said Ash, "I can't ignore seeing people get hurt and do absolutely nothing about it." He looked up towards the tower.

"Let's go," said Ash. As they all ran away, May is behind a piece of rubble that fell to the ground. May got from behind it and started to run towards the group.

* * *

The group walked right past a Chinese food restaurant and saw an old man in there, with a fire extinguisher as he tried to hit the creatures that were all around his counter. Ash saw him and stopped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Ash. He went in through the doors and kicked all of the creatures to the side. The creatures all stood up and were about to attack Ash, but Pikachu used thunderbolt and shocked all of them. They all screamed and then disappeared. Ash looked towards the old man.

"Why is your restaurant open during this type of situation?" asked Ash.

"Um, duh," said the old man, "I keep my restaurant open all the time. No fucking creepy creatures are going to ruin that. I have the best food in all of Hearthome." Ash looked up towards the menu. He saw so many good foods that his mouth began to drool.

"I'll take number…" said Ash, but suddenly, Brendan took him by the back of his hood and they all ran out of the restaurant.

"I would recommend number fifteen," said the old man, "Come back when you get the chance."

* * *

The group ran right in front of the clock tower. A bunch of policemen were in front of it. When Ash tried to go through them, they stopped Ash in his tracks.

"No one is allowed to enter beyond this point," said the policeman.

"But I have to go up there," said Ash.

"Some boys are responsible for this shit," said the policeman, "They've killed anyone who went up there. You may never come back alive."

"That's it," said Ash and he took out his aura staff. Before he could even do anything, Dawn kicked him on his back. He fell to the ground. Solidad stood in front of him. She took out a police badge from her pocket.

"I've been sent here to capture and stop those kids," said Solidad, "It's my responsibility. These kids are with me because they are really powerful trainers." The guards looked towards each other and shrugged their shoulders. They opened the way. Ash stood up and was the first to go in. The others followed. May came after and tried to go in, but she was stopped by the policeman.

"No one is allowed to go any further," said the policeman.

"Let me pass," said May.

"Some boys are responsible for this shit," said the policeman, "They've killed…"

"I'm Princess May Maple and I order you to let me pass," said May. The policeman just stood there confused. As soon as he put two and two together, he noticed it was really May.

"Okay young lady," said the policeman, "Just be careful. Do you even have a plan?"

"No," said May as she ran right past him, "But I have a friend that should."

* * *

They started to run through the hallways of the clock tower. They finally got to an elevator, which didn't work.

"The elevator's out," said Solidad, "We're going to have to take the stairs." They started to run in the direction of the stairs.

"Are you really a policewoman?" asked Dawn.

"No," said Solidad.

"Then how come you have a badge?" said Dawn.

"I stole it from a police officer on our way here," said Solidad, "I knew they would not let us pass. Just because I'm a lady, doesn't mean I can't do bad things." Before Dawn could say anything else, they all stopped and saw a bunch of dark creatures standing in front of the flight of stairs.

"What?" said Ash.

"They must've seen us coming," said Brendan. A creature then extended out his arm and a huge spiked topped long arm came out. Ash jumped up and slammed his feet on it, breaking it in half. The creature screamed.

"I don't really care if they try to stop us," said Ash, "They should know they can't. What time is it?"

"It's ten thirty," said Solidad as she looked at her Jigglypuff shaped watch.

"Good," said Ash, "That means that we have time to beat these basterds." He started to leap towards the creatures, but once again, something held his hood and held him back. He saw Solidad holding him back.

"What's the deal with using my hood all of a sudden?" said Ash.

"We really don't have time," said Solidad as she released Ash's hood, "Those guys up there aren't going to be beaten within a minute. These creatures over here won't let us go without a fight anyway, so by the time you get up there, it'll already be too late.

"You're point?" asked Ash. Solidad stood in front of all three with her Slowbro.

"How about I take care of these guys, and you guys beat those other guys?" asked Solidad.

"Oh hell no," said Ash, "You're not going to be showing me up."

"Oh shut up already," said Solidad, "Slowbro, use Hydro Pump and clear the way for us." Slowbro attacked the creatures that were in the way, and it left a huge opening in the middle. Brendan took Ash by the hood and they all started to run towards the stairs, with May surprisingly following them. When the group got towards the staircase, all of the creatures surrounded them.

"Go," said Solidad.

"What about you?" asked Dawn.

"Don't worry about me," said Solidad as a creature lurched out at her, but she kicked it towards the side, "Just make sure that you beat those guys and get this whole thing over with." They hesitated for a minute, but then they started going up the stairs. The creatures grabbed onto Solidad and Slowbro, and started to pull them inside their circle. As Solidad struggled, she saw May hopping on some creatures' heads to get past. May landed right by the stairs.

"Princess?" said a confused Solidad. May looked at her and smiled and waved, and then she ran up the stairs. Solidad just ignored it and went back to her situation.

* * *

Zidane opened his eyes and got his back off the wall.

"They're coming up here without the princess," said Zidane, "I knew it. Get down to the other levels immediately. Stop them from getting up here. The other two boys nodded and disappeared.

* * *

The three returned their Pokemon, and they tried to find a way up the clock tower. They had fought come scary looking creatures in their way, but they easily took care of them. They came into a flat looking room. On the other side was the door.

"Finally there's nothing here," said Ash excitedly, "Let get moving." As soon as he took the first step, Gray came from the roof and slammed himself right in front of him. Gray stood right over Ash.

"You again," said Brendan.

"And you thought this was going to be easy," said Gray.

"Bring it," said Ash, "I can take on you and then you're friends." Ash jumped up and swung a kick, but Gray blocked it with his big buff arms. He used his palm to push Ash away from him. Ash was pushed back towards Brendan.

"Basterd," said Ash.

"Ash wait," said Brendan as he took out a Pokeball and stood in front of him, "I got this."

"Don't you even say it," said Ash.

"Yeah I'm going to say it," said Brendan, "It would be a better idea if I take care of him, and you leave. We don't have time. He's just stalling."

"But what about you?" asked Dawn.

"I'll be fine," said Brendan, "Just go with Ash and help him out. I know I can beat this guy."

"Fine bro," said Ash, "Just call if you need help or something." He started to run. Dawn hesitated for a minute, and then she took a deep breath and ran after Ash. They both ran right past Gray, as if he didn't care.

"Thanks for not hurting them," said Brendan.

"I don't have to," said Gray, "The others will take care of them."

* * *

Ash and Dawn ran up the stairs and came into a room where there was many clocks and mirrors that weren't needed anymore. Some of them were broken.

"If this place is supposed to be a landmark, then why wasn't it kept clean?" asked Dawn, "I mean look at this, there are broken mirrors everywhere." They all then heard maniacal laughter. They looked around and when they looked up, they saw Tidus looking down on them.

"Long time no see losers," said Tidus. He then back flipped towards the ground. When he landed, he stood in a clownish position. Dawn stood behind Ash, and Pikachu was ready to attack.

"You kids aren't going anywhere without a fight first," said Tidus.

"As if I wasn't expecting that," said Ash. He jumped towards Tidus, but Tidus just laughed and spun around, lifting his foot in the air. The spinning kick, hit Ash in the gut. Ash landed on the ground and threw a punch, but Tidus blocked it. Ash then started to throw rapid punches at Tidus, but Tidus blocked them all. Tidus then threw a punch, which let Ash get pushed back towards Dawn.

"Do we even have time to beat this guy?" asked Dawn.

"No," said Ash as he stood up, "But I really want to kill this guy. His laughs are beginning to annoy me." The room then started to shake, and they felt something just broke right underneath them.

"That must be Brendan," said Dawn.

"I hope the dude's okay," said Ash. Dawn remembered how confident he looked, as if he knew he was going to win. Somehow, those made something inside Dawn want to do the same as he did.

"Ash, I'll take care of this guy," said Dawn.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ash.

"I'm serious," said Dawn as she stood in front of Ash, "I know I'm not even a match for this guy, but I have to at least try." Ash looked towards Pikachu, and Pikachu did the same. They nodded, and Pikachu jumped up towards Dawn's shoulder.

"Just in case, I'll let Pikachu stay with you," said Ash.

"Okay, be careful with that other guy," said Dawn.

"That guy will be dead," said Ash. He jumped up and hopped on Tidus's head and ran towards the flight of stairs.

"Hey!" yelled Tidus.

"Hey," said Dawn as she took out a Pokemon, "You're fight is with me. Let's do this Pikachu."

* * *

Brendan stood from the ground. He was already getting beaten by Gray, who just punched him around like he was some sort of toy.

"That's it?" said Gray, "This can't be over already."

"It's not," said Brendan as he stood up, "I was just stretching." He took out his Pokeball and released Mudkip and Aggron.

"Pokemon won't have any effect on me kid," said Gray. He then lurched out towards Brendan and was about to grab him and push him towards the wall, but Aggron came in the way and used hyper beam. It engulfed Gray. When the beam was over, Gray wasn't hurt at all.

"Again?" said Brendan, "Mudkip, use Hydro Pump." Mudkip shot a hydro pump towards Gray, but Gray blocked it. Gray then pushed his feet on the ground, and cracks started to appear. Gray then reached into the ground and took out a huge rock from it. He threw it towards Brendan.

"Aggron!" said Brendan. Aggron ran in front of Brendan and the rock broke into pieces as it made contact with Aggron's body. When Aggron looked back, Gray took it by the mouth and threw it away. Brendan jumped and kicked, but Gray blocked. Gray then threw rapid punches all over Brendan's body. At the final punch, he grabbed Brendan by the neck and tossed him aside as well.

"You're no match for the awesome power of mine," said Gray.

"You have a weak spot," said Brendan as he forced himself to stand up.

"Where?" asked Gray.

"I don't know," said Brendan, "But believe me, I'll find it. And when I do, then you'll be sorry."

"Fool," said Gray, "Nothing will be able to beat us. No one on this planet."

"My friend is able to beat anyone," said Brendan, "And even if I can't beat you, you'll be dead as soon as he finds me dead." Gray, annoyed by Brendan's ranting, once again slammed his feet onto the ground, and created a huge rock. He grabbed it and threw it towards Brendan. Brendan didn't even fell like moving. Mudkip came in front of him and used Hydro Pump, which broke the huge rock in half, missing Brendan.

"Thanks Mudkip," thanked Brendan, and he was able to bend on one knee by his Pokemon.

"Oh shut up," said Gray as he slowly took steps towards him, "No weak Pokemon could even defeat me." Suddenly, he got engulfed by another hyper beam. When the attack diminished, he looked back and saw Aggron forcing itself to stand up.

"Out of all your Pokemon," said Gray, "That one annoys me the most." He then ran towards Aggron, and Aggron got down on all fours and started running towards Gray, in which it was using headbutt. They collided, and they started to have a grudge match.

"I have an idea," said Brendan, and he pulled out a Pokeball and released Poochyena, "Okay Poochyena, use shadow ball." Poochyena did what it was told, and a shadow ball hit Gray on the back. Gray looked towards his back, and Brendan was there to kick him on the face. He grabbed Brendan's leg and threw him aside. Aggron started to have the advantage and push Gray back. Before Gray could go back into his grudge match, he lost his grip and Aggron actually started to push him back. It slammed Gray on the wall. It stepped back. Gray fell towards the ground.

"Yeah," said Brendan, "That's what I'm talking about." He started to give all his Pokemon a high five. He didn't watch Gray, who was putting his hand on the ground. Suddenly, dark vines came from the ground and all of grabbed Brendan and his Pokemon. They tried to break free from them. Gray stood up.

"Wimp," said Brendan, "Are you really going to tie us down and then beat us all up." Gray started to walk towards all of them.

"No," said Gray, "What I'm going to do is kill all of you by shocking you to death, a different story. Suddenly, all of them started to get shocked, just like when Pikachu was. Gray just laughed at their pain and suffering. Brendan looked around and saw how his Pokemon were getting hurt.

"Stop it," said Brendan, but Gray didn't listen, "I said stop it!" He broke through his dark vines. He then took out his Pokémon's Pokeballs and returned them all. Gray stopped laughing.

"Abandoning," said Gray, "How wimpy of you. You should've just stayed down and got shocked to death." Brendan then looked back, but he was angry.

"How dare you hurt my Pokemon like that!" said Brendan.

"Oh shut up," said Gray, "That what goes on in a battle. No side shows any signs of mercy, or else they will just get hurt in the end." Brendan then ran towards him and tried to throw a punch, but Gray grabbed his arm and kneed it, making Brendan scream. He fell to the ground, holding on to his hurt arm. Gray then kicked him away.

"You were acting all brave before," said Gray, "Don't tell me you've already given up." Brendan looked up, and he saw that Gray had removed the dark cloak from his face. Brendan saw his face for the first time. It was all purple and his eyes were scary and yellow.

"You're just a human inside that thing," said Brendan.

"No duh," said Gray as he put the darkness over his face again, "You didn't notice that when Zidane showed his face."

"I thought you were just his created minions or something," said Brendan as he stood up, "You know, just like those scary guys out there."

"I am not Zidane's minion," said Gray insulted.

"How were you even stuck in that thing?" asked Brendan.

"I was given this power by Arceus," said Gray.

"Impossible," said Brendan, "Someone put that inside of you!"

"So what?"

"So what?" repeated Brendan as he spun his arm around to see if it wasn't broken, "The only thing I have to do is get you out of that thing you're in. Once I do that, then this will be over."

"I dare you to try," said Gray as he stood in a fighting position.

"You're the one that dared me," said Brendan.

* * *

Dawn and Pikachu stood side by side. They watched out closely, since Tidus was just running around the place. They had to watch out for him, since he always hit them when they're not looking. They heard maniacal laughter, and Pikachu shot in the direction of it, but he wasn't there.

"I seriously would've rather taken my chances with the tough guy than this one," said Dawn.

"Aww," said Tidus's voice, "Why not me? I'm fun." They both looked in the direction of the voice, but he once again wasn't there.

"Can you pick up his scent or something?" asked Dawn.

"Pika, Pika," said Pikachu, as if it was saying that it wasn't a bloodhound. They both then saw the reflection of Tidus on a mirror, and Pikachu shot a thunderbolt towards the mirror, and it broke. Dawn saw the thunderbolt bounce off from the mirror and went somewhere else. Tidus wasn't hit once again.

"How about you show yourself so we can kick your butt," said Dawn.

"But if I do that, then we wouldn't be playing hide and seek now," said Tidus, and he appeared in one mirror doing the peekaboo thing with his hands.

"You're so freaking scary," said Dawn.

"Thank you," said Tidus, "I really try my hardest." A dark blur just popped out of nowhere and hit Dawn in the back, pushing her towards the ground. Tidus just laughed at her misery.

"Pika," said Pikachu, as it tried to help Dawn up.

"I'm okay," said Dawn and she took out a Pokeball and threw out Pachirisu.

"Pachirisu, use Discharge," ordered Dawn, and Pachirisu sent out tons of electricity across the room. When it stopped, Dawn listened to make sure if Tidus got hit. When she turned around, Tidus was behind her, flying upside side down, and their faces were close to each other. Dawn shrieked and moved back.

"You really thought that would hurt me?" said Tidus as he balanced himself and made his body upright. He went on the ground. He created a dark ball in his hand and was about to throw it towards Dawn, but Pikachu intervened and used volt tackle, pushing him away. Tidus just wobbled a bit, and then he stood upright.

"We finally did our first hit," said Dawn, "I thought we'd never be able to even put a scratch on you.

"Woo hoo," said Tidus sarcastically as he twirled his finger in the air, "Now that you've hit me, you've saved the world. You should really be proud of yourself right now." Dawn stood up.

"Oh shut up," said Dawn as she took out another Pokeball, "If I can hit you once, I bet I can hit you again." She then released Piplup from its Pokeball.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool," ordered Dawn, and Piplup created the huge whirlpool on the tip of its beak. It then threw the whirlpool towards Tidus. Tidus stood his ground. When it got close enough, he just let out his finger, and it just stopped the whirlpool in its place and stopped it from spinning. The whirlpool then fell to the ground and turned into water. It went all over the floor.

"Pip, Pip Piplup!" yelled Piplup, that Tidus just embarrassed it by destroying its favorite move. Tidus just ignored it and looked at the tip of his finger.

"I wonder," said Tidus, "Where the hell does the water come from when a water type uses that type of move. Isn't important right now. Hm, you're done? I was hoping for a much more exiting turn of events. Now it's my turn." He let out his arms, and darks spikey vines came out of them. They went towards Dawn and her Pokemon. Dawn ducked and her Pokemon stood by her. Pikachu went in front of all of them and used thunderbolt to diminish the attack. Tidus then shot out one more, and Pikachu jumped up to dodge it and it started to run on it towards Tidus. When it got close enough, Tidus punched it on the stomach, launching it towards the air. Pikachu recovered in the air and used thunderbolt on Tidus. It actually hit, and Tidus started to spaz out and the darkness around him started to spaz out as well. When it ended, Tidus breathed in and out heavily. Pikachu got on the ground and went by Dawn and the others. Dawn watched in amazement.

"What just happened?" asked Dawn. Tidus looked up furiously at Dawn.

"How dare your little mouse shock me!" yelled Tidus.

"For one thing, it's not mine," said Dawn, "And two, I didn't know you were not well together with thunder. That just brings me towards an advantage now. Just so happens that I have two thunder types with me now."

"Piplup!" yelled Piplup.

"Sorry Piplup," said Dawn, "You should just let it be between us now." Piplup blew some steam anime-style and marched towards Tidus. It jumped up and used drill peck and headed straight for Tidus.

"Piplup!" yelled Dawn. Piplup went straight towards Tidus, and before it made contact, Tidus sent a dark vine and grabbed Piplup by its enlarged beak. It took Piplup and slammed it towards the ground. Tidus then put its foot over it.

"Hey, don't hurt it," said Dawn, "It's done nothing to you."

"I see that you care about this little penguin," said Tidus and he took Piplup by the neck and covered it with a dark ball. Piplup started to pound on the ball, but it just shocked it.

"How about we play a game?" asked Tidus, "If you can be able to beat me before you're Pokemon dies, then it'll be released from that ball that just minimizes every five minutes. If you don't, then you know the story."

"This isn't a game!" yelled Dawn.

"You're choice," said Tidus. Dawn started to think for a minute. She knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him within about thirty minutes, which was approximately the time when the ball would kill Piplup. She looked towards Piplup.

"Pip, Piplup," it said.

"Fine," said Dawn, "I'll go along with your fucking game. But you have to promise to let Piplup go."

"Honor," said Tidus as he put his hand over his heart, "Now let the game begin." He then vanished.

* * *

Ash ran up the stairs. A couple of creatures came in his way, but he just plowed right through them all.

"I don't have time for you guys," said Ash, "Seriously." Ash passed by a clock, and Ash saw that a half hour already passed. That meant that he only had an hour left to stop Zidane. He started to run again, and May, who was still not detected by Ash, stood far away from him, just so that he wouldn't notice anything. He never noticed if anyone was sneaking up from behind him. Ash finally got to the door that led to the flat surfaced roof. He broke through the door and looked for Zidane.

"Okay basterd, where are you?" said Ash, and he started to look around for him. May stood behind the door that Ash burst through. Ash walked over to the large podium on where the clock was located. He looked up and saw he only had fifty-five minutes.

"You've come," said Zidane, who still had his back against the wall. He stood up straight.

"I thought you would've ditched out and watch the whole city get destroyed," said Zidane, "Where's the princess?"

"May's not here," said Ash.

"Really?" said Zidane.

"Yeah really," said Ash.

"So you would like to see every single innocent person in this town die?"

"That's what I'm here for, to tell you to stop this. Don't you even see people in this city are scared at what you're doing? What the hell are you trying to prove here?"

"Nothing."

"You're crazy," said Ash as he took out his aura staff and pointed it towards Zidane. Zidane created two dark balls in both of his hands. Zidane threw both balls towards Ash, but Ash jumped up and kicked them both out of the way. Zidane then showed up and created two dark whips in both his hands. He swung one towards Ash, but Ash dodged it and the whip broke through the ground. Zidane pulled it up and swung both whips towards Ash, and it got both of Ash's hands. He then swung the whips towards the sky, bringing Ash along with it, and slammed him on the ground. He returned the whips. He walked towards Ash.

"How about I give you another hour to bring her here?" asked Zidane, "You know you can't beat me. Why fight? You're risking everyone in this city."

"Because I know I can," said Ash as he forced himself to stand up, "Many people are dead because of you, and I will be the one to avenge them all."

"I know you got that from a movie," said Zidane, "Secret Agent Leaf?"

"This isn't a fucking game!" yelled Ash, and he charged towards Zidane. Zidane then created a dark ball and threw it towards Ash. Ash just deflected it with the side of his arm and punched Zidane on the face. Zidane flew over Ash and was going around him. Ash started to get dizzy. Zidane then charged down and grabbed Ash by the neck and created a dark ball in his hand.

"This was interrupted last time," said Zidane, "Now I'll be able to have my moment." Ash opened his eyes and they were both dark blue. He let out a roar, and the ball in Zidane's hand diminished. Zidane was pushed towards the sky. He recovered and watched as Ash started to shake his head.

"I wonder what power that you hold," said Zidane, "I've never been informed of you holding a power as equal to mine." Ash breathed in and out. He looked up towards Zidane with his normal eyes.

"Informed?" asked Ash, "I know that you have something to do with Team Rocket now. What did they tell you dammit?"

"We have no connection with Team Rocket…anymore," said Zidane, "I would suggest you mind your own business and just leave the destruction to us."

"Fuck you!" yelled Ash. His eyes turned back into blue. Zidane flew down towards Ash. He had two dark balls in his hand. As soon as he made contact with Ash, it caused an explosion. In the dust of the smoke, Ash found Zidane and punched him right on the face. Zidane grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground. Ash kicked him right up the chin and then stood up and threw rapid punches on Zidane. Zidane then grabbed both his fists and kneed Ash in the stomach and kicked him towards the sky. Ash then came soaring down on Zidane. Zidane dodged it and moved to the side. Ash then tried kicking him, but Zidane disappeared and appeared on top of the podium.

"Get down here!" yelled Ash.

"I just wanted to end this now," said Zidane. He put his hands together and created a dark ball in his hand. He then spun his hands around and the ball started to get bigger. It got larger and larger. It was as big as the clock itself.

"If you won't give me the girl, then I'll just destroy this city right now," said Zidane, "Die with the rest of these people." He threw the ball. Ash just stood his ground. May saw as the ball got closer and closer, and she put her hand over her mouth. She knew if Ash saw her there, he would get angry at her and more aggressive on Zidane, maybe even go berserk. She just followed him because she was scared that he might never return. The ball got closer, and Ash still wasn't scared. When it got close enough, Ash let out a roar and punched the ball. They both had a struggle, and Zidane watched Ash do it. Suddenly, the ball went back towards Zidane.

"What?" said Zidane. Zidane didn't even have time to react, since it was coming towards him faster than it did towards Ash.

BOOM!

When the dust cleared, Zidane was gone. Ash's eyes turned back to normal and he took a deep breath. May was about to jump up and run towards Ash, but suddenly Zidane appeared right behind Ash without him knowing. He kicked Ash away, and Ash fell to the ground and looked back.

"How dare you!" said Zidane, as he created tons of dark balls and they all surrounded him, "No one does that to me and gets away with it! Now you will certainly die!" Ash stood up weakly and took out his aura staff.

"Bring it," said Ash. As Zidane threw multiple balls towards Ash and Ash dodged each of them, May looked on. She was very nervous, and she just wanted to help.

"_Please be okay Ash," _thought May to herself.

* * *

**Read on -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the movie**

* * *

The city was still in peril. People were still running and screaming from the creatures that were everywhere. The city wasn't too hurt, due to the wonderful work of its police force. A man in some suit and tie fell to the ground and saw a bunch of creatures jumping up on him. They were all blasted away by a shadow ball. Fantina appeared on top of her Drifblim.

"I wonder where all these stupid creatures came from," said Fantina, "This is so not beautiful." A creature appeared right behind her, but Drifblim saw it coming and used gust to blow it away.

"And they certainly don't have manners," said Fantina. She looked up towards the tower. Just a few minutes ago, she saw a gigantic ball appear from on top of it. She wanted to go and help up there, since she heard about the trainers that went up there to beat those boys. Officer Jenny came from under her.

"Madam," said Officer Jenny, "We're starting to beat all of the creatures that are in the city. More haven't been appearing for a long time. I think that the trainers up there are actually beating them.

"That's good," said Fantina, "Keep on protecting the citizens. They are the number one priority right now."

"Yes ma'am," said Officer Jenny. She then got on her motorcycle and drove away. Fantina continued to look towards the tower.

"_Good luck"_ thought Fantina, and then she patted her Drifblim on its head, "Let's go." They both then flew away to find any more citizens that needed help.

* * *

Ash dodged every single dark ball in the way. He tripped over and fell to the ground. The balls came towards him, but he rolled over and the balls attacked the ground instead, causing explosions. Ash finally got onto his feet and started to run towards Zidane and threw a punch, but Zidane blocked it with his arm and kneed Ash on his stomach. As Ash was fazed, he elbowed Ash on the ground. He put his foot on top of Ash's head.

"Now do you give up?" asked Zidane, "There's really no point in fighting anymore."

"There's always a reason for me to kick someone's ass," said Ash as he forced himself to stand up, "I will never allow someone like you to kill innocent people for no fucking reason." Zidane pressed his foot on Ash's head harder.

"You interest me," said Zidane, "How about this? Why don't we do an exchange? You give me the princess and I give you the power of darkness. You'll be able to increase your power by a hundred folds. It feels good man. I didn't even know how powerful this power is! Come and join me!" He then saw that the ground started to crack. Ash pushed his foot away and stood up, his eyes once again blue.

"Don't even talk that shit with me!" said Ash, "I will never, ever ditch my friends for something that's as shit as your power. Zidane started to laugh.

"I love seeing you all feisty," said Zidane, "The angrier you get, the more fun this fight is." Ash ran straight towards Zidane and punched Zidane right across the face. He moved back, but he was able to stand up perfectly. Ash then ran towards Zidane again and threw rapid punches towards Zidane. Zidane blocked all of his hits, and then punched and kicked Ash on the stomach. Ash then took his leg and threw him towards the ground. Zidane then created dark vines and grabbed Ash with it, each covering each of his limbs. He turned him upside-down. Zidane walked towards him. He looked into Ash's eyes, for some reason, his eye started to burn. He turned around and yelled in pain. He then started to laugh.

"I love this kid," said Zidane, "You have an exact equal of darkness to me." He then created a dark spike in his hand and it went straight towards Ash. It was going to pierce right through his body. Ash let out a roar, and the dark vines holding him diminished. He then faced the spike and held it with both his hands. He then pressed his hands together, and the spike disappeared.

"You're amazing," said Zidane.

"I don't need that kind of compliment from you," said Ash.

"It's going to be the last compliment that you ever get though," said Zidane as he created two dark whips. Ash looked up at the clock and saw he only had twenty more minutes.

"_I need to hurry up," _thought Ash, _"I don't have time."_

* * *

Brendan ran across the room. He was trying to dodge all the dark balls that were coming his way. He was still trying to release Gray from the darkness covering over him, but Gray was making that be so complicated.

"Give it up kid," said Gray as he created a dark ball in his hand, "You have no chance in even coming near me."

"Bring it," said Brendan. Gray threw another dark ball, but Brendan dodged it and hid behind a huge rock. Gray started to walk closer to it. Brendan held a Pokeball in his hand. He wanted to let out a Pokemon so that it could at least help him, but he was too scared that Gray would hurt them. He didn't want to see them get hurt anymore.

"_Damn that basterd," _thought Brendan, _"Why does he have to be so freaking strong." _Gray got close enough and he broke the rock in half. Before Brendan could react, Gray kicked him and he slammed against the wall. He fell to the ground. Gray jumped up and was trying to slam Brendan onto the ground with his fist, but Brendan rolled away from him. Brendan quickly stood up and kicked Gray on the face, but Gray wasn't affected at all.

"You're beginning to annoy me with your fucking kicks," said Gray, and he grabbed Brendan's leg and threw Brendan across the room. Brendan slid towards the wall and hit it. Gray started to walk closer to him.

"Let out your Pokemon," said Gray, "I want to be able to hurt every single one of them, including you." Brendan forced himself to stand up. He breathed heavily, but Gray took him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Give it up now kid," said Gray.

"Stop calling me a kid," said Brendan, "You're only maybe two years older than me. It's because of that black power that makes you bigger and stronger than me."

"By the way, it's called the power of darkness," said Gray, "It's not called some black power." He took Brendan and slammed him on the ground. He then put his foot on top of Brendan's head and created a dark ball in his hand. He was going to throw it towards Brendan's head and kill him. He was about to throw it, but suddenly, Brendan's headband fell off. Gray saw the scar on his head.

"A scar, huh?" said Gray, "You're about to get more from where that came from." Brendan opened his eyes slightly and saw his headband fall off his head. He opened his eyes wide. He suddenly got the strength and he pushed Gray's foot off his head and he rolled away before the dark ball hit him. He took his headband and held it tightly in his hand.

"I see that headband has some great sentimental value," said Gray. Brendan put the headband back on his forehead, over his scar.

"It's very important to me," said Brendan, "My girlfriend gave it to me." He then took out his Pokeball, and out came Poochyena.

"That little dog again," said Gray, "I don't see how you could win by just using that."

"Because I have faith in my Pokemon," said Brendan, "And I don't use some power that I suddenly have to increase my own power or anything. Poochyena, use Shadow Ball." Poochyena shot out a shadow ball from its mouth and it headed straight towards Gray. Gray deflected it towards the side. Brendan then released Mudkip.

"Mudkip, use Hydro Pump," said Brendan. Mudkip released a huge hydro pump towards Gray, but Gray created a dark shield over himself, blocking the hit.

"I see no point in this," said Gray. He then created two very thick dark vines in his hands and launched them at Brendan. Brendan stood his ground and both vines hit him and he was pushed back. He stood up straight and still looked furiously at Gray.

"Why do you think that you can be able to beat me?" said Gray, "There's no way you can. I could just let you leave right now."

"I'm not trying to beat you," said Brendan as he took out his last Pokemon, "All I'm trying to do is to get you out of that thing that's covering you're whole fucking body!" He then released Aggron from its Pokeball, and it gave out a roar.

"You're not the same with that thing on you," said Brendan, "Once I take it off, then you'll be all better."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Gray, "Arceus created us like this because he knew that everyone on this while Arceus damned world is full of light. We need to add in more evil. With more evil, then there will be an equal to this world. Why won't you understand?"

"Because you're planning on killing people along the way," said Brendan, "Aggron, use Headbutt!" Aggron charged towards Gray, but Gray just side stepped, making Aggron miss.

"Again," said Brendan. Aggron charged towards Gray again, but Gray dodged.

"Again," ordered Brendan. Aggron ran once again, but it missed Gray.

"I see no point in this," said Gray.

"Okay, Poochyena, keeping on using Shadow Ball and Mudkip, you use Hydro Pump," ordered Brendan, "Aggron, you just keep on using Headbutt until you hit him." All of his Pokemon did what they were told. Poochyena and Mudkip rapidly kept on using shadow balls and a hydro pump on Gray, who used a dark shield to block all of the attacks. Gray disappeared and reappeared whenever Aggron was coming to make a hit with him.

"I don't know if you're trying to hit me," said Gray, "Or you're just trying to waste all of your Pokémon's energy. Suddenly, Brendan came running towards him and threw a punch, but Gray disappeared and reappeared right behind him and kicked him away.

"What are you planning?" asked Gray. Brendan stood up again and threw another punch, but Gray dodged that one as well and kicked Brendan away. He was caught off guard and was hit by Aggron. His shield disappeared, and the shadow balls and the hydro pump hit him. He was pushed against the wall. He then disappeared and reappeared away from it. The Pokemon spotted him and they continued using their attacks, and he used a shield. Brendan tried to make himself stand up. As he was, he felt the headband in his head. He knew that he had to beat this guy for Dawn. He just couldn't lose. He turned back and ran towards Gray again.

"Give up!" yelled Gray, "This is getting annoying!" He stomped his foot on the ground and a huge dark vine came up and went towards Brendan. Brendan ducked and kept on running. He raised his fist. Gray couldn't block it now. He didn't even have time to teleport. Brendan's punch made contact, but his punch went right through Gray's chest. Everything stopped. Gray's shield disappeared. He started to cough. Then he stopped and started to laugh.

"You thought that would kill me?" said Gray, "You just brought your own downfall." Suddenly, the darkness on him started to spread to Brendan. It began to engulf Brendan's whole body. He was turning the same purple and had yellow stripes and eyes.

"Mud/Poochyena/Aggron!" called out all his Pokemon. Gray continued to laugh. Brendan was screaming. He really didn't expect to kill Gray with the punch, he was trying to grab something. With all the little strength he had, he started to search inside Gray's body. He searched and searched, until he felt something. He then pulled with all his might.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Gray as he suddenly stopped laughing, "Stop!" Out of nowhere, Brendan pulled out the actual Gray from inside the dark cloak. The darkness got off his body. He threw Gray towards the ground. The darkness power shrunk to only a small purple blob. Brendan looked towards Gray, who was completely frightened and had his hands over his head.

"Please don't hurt me," said Gray. Brendan looked back to the blob. He stepped on it, and the blob was now just smeared across the floor. All of his Pokemon crowded over him. Brendan went on his knees, since he was too weak to stand up.

"I'm okay guys," said Brendan, "I just need to rest a little bit." He then fell to the ground, with his eyes slowly closing. He felt his headband once more.

"_Thanks Dawn," _thought Brendan. He then closed his eyes. His Pokemon stood by him. They looked back towards Gray, who was still frightened. As soon as he saw them look at him he fainted as well. The Pokemon just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

While Brendan was finishing up his fight, Dawn was still fighting Tidus, who must've been the strongest person she could have faced so far. She had blood going down her forehead. The ball around Piplup was getting smaller and smaller by the second, and Dawn didn't think she had any time left. She had Pachirisu and Pikachu by her side. They were also very weak, due to the power of Tidus. He was still always sneaking up on them, so they never knew when he was going to attack. She heard a pebble get kicked.

"Pikachu!" yelled Dawn. Pikachu launched a thunderbolt towards that direction. Nothing was hurt. She now began to grow scared of Tidus. A black blur appeared and grabbed her by the neck. Tidus slammed Dawn on a mirror, breaking it. Some broken glass fell on her face, giving her more cuts.

"You broke a mirror," said Tidus's voice, "Now you have seven years of bad luck." Pikachu shot a thunderbolt in the direction of the black blur. Nothing got hurt once again. Pachirisu ran towards Dawn and went on her head. She had her head down. Pikachu slowly walked towards Dawn.

"Pip," said Piplup worriedly. Piplup's ball was right on top of Dawn. After hearing Piplup's voice, Dawn looked up to it. She smiled, but it was very weak.

"I'm okay Piplup," said Dawn slowly, "I'll beat this guy very soon." She forced herself to stand up. She looked around for Tidus.

"How about you just come out here and fight like a man," said Dawn.

"You're not even a man," said Tidus's voice.

"Shut it," said Dawn, "Now come out right now!"

"Okay," said Tidus's voice, "You asked for it."

"Get ready guys," said Dawn. They all waited patiently for Tidus. A black blur then appeared. Pachirisu saw it and used spark, but it missed the black blur. Dawn saw it and side stepped before it hit her. Everything went slow from there. She saw his arm and grabbed onto it. She then kicked Tidus right up the chin. When Tidus put his head down, he saw Dawn's underwear. His whole body just then froze. Everything went back to normal speed and Dawn stepped back. She saw that Tidus was frozen. He couldn't move at all.

"Did I do something right?" said Dawn as she tilted her head to the side. Tidus just looked away and covered his nose.

"_Calm down, calm down, calm down"_ thought Tidus. He then looked back towards Dawn.

"That was one lucky hit," said Tidus, "But will you be able to get another one?" He extended out his hand and was about to shoot out some dark spikes, but Pikachu came running towards him with volt tackle. It pushed Tidus away. Tidus stood straight in his wobbly body. He started to spaz out again, but he turned okay again.

"You're so going to pay for that!" yelled Tidus. He then created tons of shadow balls and threw them all towards Dawn. Dawn tried to dodge all of them. Pikachu stood its ground and used iron tail to deflect the balls away. Pachirisu used discharge to diminish the balls. Dawn was then backed up against a corner and she had nowhere else to run.

"Trapped, aren't you?" mocked Tidus, "This ends now!" He then threw all the rest of the balls towards Dawn. Dawn was going to get hit, but Pachirisu came up in front of her and took every hit. When it got hit with one attack, it tried to protect its trainer by getting hit with another. Tidus just laughed. In the end, Pachirisu fell to the ground. It was all weakened now. Dawn went over it.

"Pachirisu?" said Dawn, "Are you okay?" She started to shake it, but it didn't wake up. Pikachu also came by the both of them. It electrically charged its cheeks and rubbed its cheeks against Pachirisu, but it still didn't wake up.

"I think it's fainted now," said Tidus, "Or maybe it dead. Doesn't matter. There are a bunch of other copies anyway." Dawn checked its pulse, and it felt its heart beating. She took in a deep breath of relief. She then took out its Pokeball.

"You did great Pachirisu," said Dawn, "Now return so that you won't get hurt anymore." She bopped the Pokeball on its forehead, and it got into its Pokeball. She looked at it for a minute, and then she put it away. She looked up towards Piplup.

"Pip?" asked Piplup.

"It's okay Piplup," said Dawn, and then she looked down towards Pikachu, "It's only you and me now, buddy."

"Pika," said Pikachu.

"How cute," said Tidus, "Now it's getting annoying. It's time for your turn to die now." A black blur then appeared and attacked Dawn. It hit her again, and again, and again. Pikachu kept on shooting at the black blur, but it always kept on missing. It kept on breathing in and out. Dawn didn't even feel like standing up anymore.

"You want to take a little break?" asked Tidus, "Okay then, just lay down." A black blur then appeared and it did a low kick towards Dawn's feet, making her fall to the ground. Pikachu shot towards the blur, and it was finally able to hit Tidus. Tidus spazed out and fell to the ground. He quickly stood up.

"I'm getting annoyed of your thunderbolts rat!" said Tidus. He shot out a dark ball, and it hit Pikachu. Pikachu fell near Dawn.

"Pika," it said weakly. Tidus disappeared and started to laugh maniacally. Dawn opened her eyes just a crack. She saw Pikachu right next to her. She saw a mirror and saw Tidus's reflection on it. She then remembered when Pikachu used thunderbolt and the mirror deflected it. She then had an idea.

"Pikachu," said Dawn, "I have an idea. We don't have much time left."

"True that," said Tidus, "You only have ten more minutes before you're little Piplup dies." The ball minimized, and Piplup yelled in pain. Dawn knew that the mirrors reflect someone by the angle of the mirror. Some mirrors just reflect off other mirrors. If she could hit the nearest mirror with Tidus on it, then it could be able to damage him. She looked around and saw Tidus on a mirror.

"Use Thunderbolt on that mirror!" ordered Dawn. Pikachu used thunderbolt, and it bounced off other mirrors, until it got to Tidus, who got shocked. He disappeared.

"No good enough," said Dawn. She looked for another mirror, and she found Tidus on it.

"That one!" ordered Dawn. Pikachu shot out its thunderbolt, and it all bounced off mirrors, until it once again hit Tidus, who spazed out. He disappeared and appeared in the air.

"I'm done with you two basterds!" yelled Tidus. He shot out a dark ball towards Dawn and Pikachu. It hit, and it caused an explosion and a dust of smoke. After the smoke disappeared, Dawn and Pikachu were still in their spot. Tidus groaned and disappeared. Dawn looked for his reflection again. She found him, and it looked like he was having a silent tantrum by stomping his feet on the ground.

"Pikachu, use the most powerful Thunderbolt you have left to beat him!" ordered Dawn. Except for using thunderbolt, Pikachu used thunder instead. The huge electricity crackled through the air, bouncing off mirrors, and also breaking them. It finally got to Tidus and he got shocked so hard that his body was going all over the place.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, fucking dammit!" yelled Tidus. Then there was an explosion. When the dust cleared, all the mirrors were destroyed, so the room is now bare and empty. The normal Tidus stood there, all crispy. He let out a giggle and let out a puff of smoke. He then fell to the ground. Dawn let out a sigh of relief. The ball around Piplup disappeared. Piplup fell to the ground and ran to its trainer.

"Pip, Pip Piplup," it said happily.

"I'm okay," said Dawn, "I'll be fine." She then fell to the ground and fainted. Piplup started to get worried, but Pikachu patted it on the shoulder and smiled, making Piplup smile. As Piplup stayed by Dawn, Pikachu walked by Tidus, who has now fainted. It then saw the dark blob moving around. Pikachu went over it.

"Pikachu," it said. It then used a thunderbolt, and it burned the blob to a crisp. After that was finished, it lay on the ground, because it was so tired. It started to think how its trainer was doing.

* * *

Ash and Zidane ran towards each other and threw a punch, but Ash ducked Zidane's and punched him right in the stomach, Zidane punched Ash right on the face and then Ash threw a kick, but Zidane blocked it with his arm. They both then started to throw rapid punches at each other. Zidane kicked Ash away. Ash got up and looked up at the clock. He only had about ten minutes. He couldn't beat Zidane, since Zidane just blocked all of his attacks. He had to think of something quick, but he was tired. His eyes were black, meaning that he wasn't planning on using the aura beast.

"I see that you're exhausted," said Zidane, "How about you take a rest?"

"No way," said Ash.

"Don't worry," said Zidane, "Only stuff like dark thunder will rain from the sky and strike the city. It'll bring down buildings and kill everyone. If people survived that, then we'll implode the barrier, and everyone will die. There will be no survivors." A dark thunder came from the sky and hit the city. Ash saw fire and heard people screaming.

"You fucking monster," said Ash.

"That's my middle name," said Zidane. He started to go after Ash, but he felt a feeling.

"Oh Arceus," said Zidane, "That can't be. The other couldn't have already lost." Ash just smiled.

"I knew my friends could do it," said Ash, "Now that means you're the last one out there. I'm going to make sure you were never born." He jumped up towards him. He threw a punch, but Zidane dodged it by flying under Ash. Ash then elbowed towards the back of him, but Zidane moved to the side, right in front of Ash. Ash threw a punch, but Zidane blocked it by also punching. Their fists collided, and Zidane moved back a few feet.

"I'm not like the others," said Zidane, "You can't just think that you're going to just beat me."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," said Ash and he took out two Pokeballs and released Corphish and Treeko, "Corphish, use Water Gun and Treeko, use Bullet Seed!" The attacks went towards Zidane, but he blocked it by shielding himself with a dark shield. He then slid his hands on the ground, and a wave of dark energy headed straight for Ash and his Pokemon. They all dodged the attack. Zidane just laughed at their resistance to die.

"This is hilarious," said Zidane, "Why won't you just give up already? I can see that you're completely exhausted. You can't do anything to me right now. Just give it up and go home."

"No," said Ash weakly.

"You only have six minutes," said Zidane, "Are you sure?" Ash then ran towards Zidane. He threw a punch, but Zidane blocked it. He swung a kick, but Zidane blocked it. He threw rapid punches, but Zidane blocked every single one. Zidane then headbutted Ash, making him wobble back, and then he kicked Ash in the stomach, grabbed Ash's head, and kneed him on the face. Ash fell backwards.

"I want to see that power you unleashed before," said Zidane.

"If I unleashed it, then everyone in this tower will die," said Ash, "I hate the power that I have inside me. I just want it to leave me alone."

"What?" said a confused Zidane.

"I'm not letting it out, no matter what you tell me," said Ash, "I can't beat you because I haven't mastered my aura yet. When I do one day, then I wouldn't even need the aura beast anymore."

"Aura beast?" said Zidane, "Sounds interesting. How about I stop this from happening, and you give me your aura beast, but I'm still going to kill the girl."

"Hell no," said Ash as he stood up.

"Really?" said Zidane, "Why do you even care for that girl anyway. You didn't really look like you liked her at first. Why now?"

"Because she's my friend," yelled Ash and he ran towards Zidane again. He threw a kick, which actually hit him. Zidane's head turned in a three sixty degree angle, and then some dark vines from the ground sprouted up and it all attacked Ash by whipping him. Corphish and Treeko fought off the vines as well, as they used crabhammer and energy ball to destroy. When they saw an opening, they both jumped towards Zidane. Zidane saw them coming and made two dark balls. The balls each hit Treeko and Corphish, and it pushed them away, and then they exploded on them. Ash saw that.

"Guys!" yelled Ash. His eyes flickered blue and he gave a roar. All the dark vines disappeared. Ash ran towards his two Pokemon to see if they were okay. They were both badly damaged.

"You're so going to pay for that," said Ash.

"How much?" mocked Zidane. Ash took each of their Pokeballs and returned them. He then stood up and faced Zidane.

"I see it," said Zidane, "When you're angry, some of your power gets released."

"Shut up!" yelled Ash, and he ran towards Zidane. He threw a punch, but Zidane then kneed him in the stomach.

"Just wait for about four more minutes, then it's all over," said Zidane, "Let me just make sure you don't feel the pain when it happens." When Ash looked up, Zidane tapped his forehead. Suddenly, a dark ball appeared over Ash's face, and then it got sucked into his head. His eyes turned purple, and he fell to the floor. May watched. He just lay there. Zidane bent down.

"I've placed a nightmare spell on you," said Zidane, "You'll just keep replaying the same nightmare over and over again. It'll stop as soon as you die. I know you can still hear me."

* * *

Ash floated in an abyss. He couldn't move at all. Then, pictures started to appear. He saw pictures of sadness, death, suicide, murder. He saw all of that. They each got worse and worse each minute. He tried to look away, but more appeared in front of him. He then had visions of his friends dying. He saw them get stabbed, murdered. Blood was everywhere. He wanted it all to stop. Why couldn't it all stop? He tried to yell to get out, but he couldn't even hear his own voice. He bent over and put his hands over his ears. He was shivering, he was actually shivering. The pictures kept on passing by. Ash couldn't take it anymore, it was a true nightmare.

* * *

Zidane stood over Ash. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were all rumbling. The city was going to be destroyed in about three minutes. He looked down on Ash, and then created a dark blade.

"It's over now," said Zidane as he put it over Ash, "It's finally over." He then heard footsteps, and out of nowhere, May was in front of the fallen Ash. Zidane froze.

"Don't even think about it," said May. Zidane put away his blade.

"You actually came," said Zidane, "It's already over now. Once this city gets destroyed, you'll die alongside it."

"I won't even let you hurt Ash basterd!" said May, "Take off that spell on him. Now!" Zidane just laughed, but then he stopped and looked at May.

"You know," said Zidane as he created two huge dark fists, "I could beat you up here and now. I would at least have fun."

"I don't care," said May, "Get that spell off of Ash now!"

"You kids are just too funny," said Zidane.

* * *

Ash was still in the abyss. He was afraid. He really wanted it to end now. Suddenly, a vision appeared. It had May and Zidane, and Zidane was beating May up. He used big fists, and they punched May in the stomach, grabbed May's back collar and threw May on the ground. He then kicked May multiple times. Ash thought it was just a vision, but it wasn't one. It was real.

"May?" Ash said to himself, "May. No. Stay away from her! Stay away!" His eyes turned blue, and then the abyss started to turn blue. The visions disappeared. With just one roar, the whole place was destroyed.

* * *

May fell to the ground. She was bruised all over her body. She knows that Ash could do it. He just had to be released from that spell. May looked at his purple eyes.

"Ash, please wake up," pleaded May. Zidane then turned her around and grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up.

"That kid's got no chance," said Zidane, "Just give up. It's over. There's only a minute and a half left." A thunder from the sky hit the city. More thunder came.

"You see," said Zidane.

"Ash can beat you," said May, "Once he wakes up, and then he'll beat you."

"Don't be all hopey," said Zidane. He then kicked May in the stomach. She then coughed blood. She then closed her eyes. Zidane started to laugh.

"May," said Ash on the ground weakly.

"Too late kid," said Zidane. Ash's eyes started to turn back into black, and then it started to turn blue. As Zidane laughed, he felt hot. He looked at May and saw that May was glowing. She started glowing red.

"The light," said Zidane amazed. Out of nowhere, the darkness on his hands started to disappear. His hands were actually visible. He dropped May and started to yell in pain. The darkness in him started to squirm. He kept on yelling.

"What is this?" said Zidane. When May fell to the ground, that was the last breaking point for Ash. His eyes turned all blue now.

"May!" yelled Ash. A huge blue pillar appeared around him. When the pillar disappeared, Ash was standing up. His right arm was covered with aura and looked like a claw. His eyes were blue. His teeth were sharp.

"You're still alive?" said Zidane, "I can still beat you." Suddenly, Ash just zipped right past him. Zidane was very surprised. Ash then zipped past him again. His cloak started to get ripped off. His body started to appear. He tried to make the darkness over his body again, but Ash kept hitting him, so he couldn't do it fast enough.

"I will beat you!" yelled Zidane. He created a huge dark fist towards Ash. Ash zipped towards Zidane, and he destroys the fist.

"What?" said Zidane. Ash then zipped past him and broke more of his cloak. Zidane fell to the ground. He just laughed as Ash looked down on him. He looked at Ash with only half the darkness on his face. There were slashes of darkness on him. One arm and leg were only covered with darkness.

"I don't need to kill you," said Zidane, "You only have about fifteen seconds, and then that's it." May woke up and looked up at Ash. She didn't even know what to say. Zidane stood up. He just kept laughing.

"You'll all die!" he yelled. Thunder started going all over the city. Ash charged towards him. Thunder started going down on the clock tower. Just five more seconds. The whole building turned white. Everything went so slow. Ash came closer and closer, and Zidane just laughed. Everything went quiet. Nothing could be seen, only the black outlines of their bodies. Before the thunder hit, Ash made direct contact with his face with his aura covered, claw like, fist. As soon as the punch hit, the thunder stopped. Ash pulled Zidane on the ground, creating a huge crack. Everything went back to normal. The normal Zidane was on the ground, with white eyes. Ash's eyes turned back to normal and the cloak disappeared. The barrier around the city disappeared. It was cloudy and it was raining. Rain poured all over the city. All of the creatures disappeared in the city. The screaming ended. The dark blob was on the ground. Ash saw it and put his foot over it and smeared it across the ground, and finally killed it. The rain poured over the city. Ash continued to stare at Zidane. May stood up and ran next to Ash.

"Ash?" said May.

"After all this," said Ash, "I still don't know who this guy is." Ash then fell to the ground and fainted.

* * *

Ash woke up and found himself in the Pokemon Center once again. He looked up and saw May, who was right beside his bed. May woke up and looked up at Ash.

"Ash?" said May. Ash looked towards her. He seemed angry. May knew why he was. She put her head down.

"I thought I told you to stay here," said Ash, "You would've been killed Arceus dammit!" May still had her head down.

"I'm sorry," said May. Ash just stopped and blushed. He looked away. He looked back at her and saw that she was tearing up. He had to do something now.

"How about I bring you out to eat?" asked Ash, "It's my treat. I'll also pay for the others." May looked up and clasped her hands together.

"Yay!" said May. She then ran out of the room. Ash gave in a deep breath and put on his clothes and went towards his friends, who were in the Pokemon Center lounge. Solidad was there as well as she sat on the couch and watched the T.V, which was on the news. She had some bandages on her body, since she had to fight all those creatures. May came in and ran towards Dawn. Pikachu was on Brendan's shoulder. They all turned to Ash when he came in.

"Thank Arceus you're still alive," said Brendan.

"Pika," said Pikachu, and it got off Brendan and jumped towards Ash's shoulder. Ash looked up towards the television and saw Zidane, Tidus, and Gray being put inside a police car.

"These kids were responsible with last night's hell fest in Hearthome City," said the news lady, "They will be put in jail and punished to the highest extent." Ash looked into Zidane's confused face. Suddenly, a bulb appeared in both Ash and May's minds.

"I remember that guy!" said Ash/May. Pikachu just face palmed again. May turned to Dawn.

"Ash said that he was taking us to eat at some restaurant," said May.

"Really?" said Dawn, "Well, if he offered, then I'm up for it. Where is it?"

"It's that restaurant that was opened during that shit," said Ash, "It has some really good food."

"That's awesome," said Dawn, "We should go right now."

"I know where it is," said May. Solidad just suddenly appeared by them.

"I'm game," said Solidad. All of the girls walked outside, only Ash and Brendan were inside. Brendan looked towards Ash in disbelief.

"You're really going to treat all of us to dinner?" asked Brendan. Ash came by him.

"You know me," said Ash, "I always come prepared." He pulled out May's wallet from his pocket. Both boys smiled an evil smile and had stars in their eyes they walked out of the Pokemon Center. As they walked away, there was a small nanobug on the wall, watching them. It had a camera in its eye. It had the initials TR on its body.

* * *

Giovanni watched a large T.V. He let out small nanobugs all over the city to see how his project was doing. His plan from the beginning was to create someone powerful. He knew they would rebel and go on their own path. He knew they would sense May's light and go out to kill her, but it was ruined. He was furious, and had broken a wine glass in his hand. A scientist came in and gave Giovanni another wine glass with red wine.

"I'm so sorry you're plan failed master," said the scientist, "What should we do now?" Giovanni calmed down and took the wine glass and took a sip from it and then smiled. He turned off the T.V.

"I'll get Ho-Oh's power one day," said Giovanni as he took another sip from his glass, "No matter how far I have to go." He then maniacally laughed.

**(Ending song: Naruto Shippuden the Movie Ending Song: Lie Lie Lie)**

* * *

**That was that movie. Took me a long time to finish it. I just want to tell you guys that I will be making more Pokemon Heroes movies in the future, but don't worry, I won't be making one after every season, like they do in the anime. I will be making movies when the idea comes to me. Thank you for reading my movie, and I hope to see you guys in the second season. See you later! **

**Read and Review please **


End file.
